


Jealously

by sleepylock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, They're both idiots tbh, Tumblr Prompts, mentions of Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylock/pseuds/sleepylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bucky becoming jealous of Peter's best friendship with Johnny Storm. They fight and then make up. Angst and then fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to the WinterSpider fandom.
> 
> Not beta'd but I did look through it so I hope there aren't any obvious mistakes.

“He’s my _friend_!” Peter cries, throwing his hands up in anger. He doesn’t know how long he’s been fighting with Bucky for but it’s starting to feel like their argument has dragged on for days. He’s so tired he can barely think straight.   
  
“Well I don’t think he knows that Peter.” Bucky says quietly back, sitting down on the couch and steadfastly refusing to look at Peter.  
  
Peter can’t believe he’s having this fight over Johnny, _of all people_. They’ve been best friends for a while now and sure Peter might spend _a lot_  of time with him but he never expected Bucky to get jealous over it.  
  
“ _So what_  if you think he doesn’t? Don’t you trust-  _me_?” Peter bites his lip and looks down at his feet, hoping that he can make it through this without crying. He can already feel a couple of tears run down his cheek but he _refuses_  to flat-out sob while in the presence of Bucky.    
  
He doesn’t know _why_  he wont let himself cry. It feels like if he lets himself do so, that Bucky will somehow win. It’s ridiculous and it doesn’t make sense. But this fight they’re having doesn’t make much sense either.   
  
“Of course I trust you.” Bucky mumbles, standing up and walking over to Peter. He places a hand on Peter’s chin and tips his face up to look at him. “I trust you with my life.”   
  
“Then why can’t you trust that I know Johnny better then you do?” Peter asks and when Bucky does nothing more then stare at him, brow furrowed- Peter pulls himself away and leaves Bucky standing in the middle of the room.   
  
***  
**do u wanna talk bout it?** Johnny texts him two days later after Peter changes his facebook status to ‘its complicated’. Natasha had commented nothing more then a question mark and Peter still hasn’t replied. He doesn’t know how to say ‘ _Bucky was a jealous dick and now we’re sort of not talking because he sucks_ ’ in a nice way yet.   
  
**we had a fight bc he sucks** , Peter types back. He hasn’t left Aunt May’s since the fight and Bucky hasn’t come to see him either. It’s scary to think that this could be the thing that actually breaks them up.   
  
**aww man. what bout?** Johnny sends. And Peter has no clue how to tell him. How to tell Johnny that Bucky is so ridiculously jealous of him that they fought over it. How do you tell your best friend that your boyfriend doesn’t really like them?  
  
Peter decides to just go with the truth and hope Johnny doesn’t butt heads with Bucky over it.  
**  
****he said that u thought we’re more then friends and that he doesnt trust u. i think hes jealous of u**. He types out and then stares at it for a moment, finger hovering over send before he just gives in and presses it.   
  
He doesn’t hear back from Johnny afterwards and Peter sighs loudly before pressing his face into his pillow and screaming into it out of frustration.   
  
***  
  
Three days later Peter is in the training room, practicing some moves and working out some anger, when he gets accosted by Bucky.   
  
“Peter.” Bucky says and Peter turns from the punching bag to look at him. He looks awkward, standing with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Peter wants to reach out and touch him but that would require forgiving him and Peter is still upset.   
  
“Yes?” Peter asks.   
  


Bucky shuffles his feet a little, “I talked to Johnny.” He tells Peter. And oh great, Peter can see where this is going now.   
  
“If this is about me telling him that you’re jealous of him, then maybe you should go?”   
  
Bucky frowns. “What? It’s not about that. I came here to say _I’m sorry_.”   
  
“You’re sorry?” Peter repeats, taking a step towards Bucky. Bucky takes a step towards him too and suddenly they’re very close to each other. Close enough to touch but Peter still keeps his hands to himself.   
  
“I was jealous of him.” Bucky admits and it looks like it pains him a bit to say it. “I was jealous because you two are really close and I felt like I couldn’t compete with that.”   
  
“And you do trust me that I know better?” Peter asks because, frankly, the idea of Bucky not trusting Peter to know better about Johnny then him- was driving him mad for days.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Peter smiles. “I’’m sorry too. We were both idiots.” He reaches up and cups Bucky’s jaw with his hand, feeling his stubble tickle his palm. “You know, Johnny may be my best friend but I _love you_.” Peter tells him.   
  
Bucky presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”   
  
***  
Peter changes his relationship status back to taken that afternoon, curled up with Bucky on the couch watching some ridiculous documentary about penguins.   
  
Natasha comments a single smiley emoticon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at: steverogers-barnes.tumblr.com. Come yell with me about stucky & winterspider :3


End file.
